The present invention generally relates to image forming devices such as printers, and more particularly to a collection device capable of collecting used and waste toner. The present invention is suitable for a toner cartridge and a print unit for use with a color printer.
Toner (or a mixture of toner and carrier) developed on a photosensitive drum is mostly transferred on a printing paper by a transfer part in a printer, but a little remains on the photosensitive drum. This remaining toner is collected by a cleaner part and put in a collection container for disposal purposes. Many recent printers have integrated these functions into one unit, and this integration has disadvantageously made a complex and bulky structure. Especially, a waste toner collection device needs to allow a large capacity margin for an excessively large amount of waste toner that would be unusually used.
Toner comprises high-viscosity particulates. Waste toner disadvantageously accumulates in a heap when poured into the container through its upper opening and chokes the opening despite enough empty space remaining in it, preventing a full use of the container""s capacity. For size reduction and effective use of the capacity for waste toner, it has been suggested to provide an agitator and a toner mechanism that levels off the waste toner. Prior art structures, however, have been complex and expensive.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a novel and useful toner cartridge, print unit and printer in which the above disadvantages are eliminated.
More specifically, another exemplified object of the present invention is to provide a toner collection device that may utilize container""s space for waste toner effectively, easily and inexpensively.
In order to achieve the above objects, a toner cartridge of the present invention comprises a wall that defines an internal space, a displaceable partition that divides the internal space into a first space that may store unused toner, and a second space that may store waste toner, and an agitator that agitates the toner in the first space and may displace the partition by contacting the partition. According to the toner cartridge of the present invention, the agitator, which feeds toner to the external device, may displace the partition.
According to a toner cartridge of the present invention, the partition may be made of a sheet material that may vibrate elastically. Vibration in the partition would unpile a waste toner heap in contact with the partition. According to a toner cartridge of the present invention, the second space may be arranged above the first space. As the first and second spaces are divided by the partition, this configuration allows waste toner to be placed on the partition using gravity. According to a toner cartridge of the present invention, the partition may have a hinge structure. This hinge structure has a simple structure and may displace the partition.
According to a toner cartridge of the present invention, the partition may displace in accordance with an amount of the waste toner, and contact the agitator when the second space stores more than a predetermined amount of the waste toner. The fruitless energy for displacing the partition may thereby be saved where little waste toner exists in the second space.
According to a toner cartridge of the present invention, the partition may have a rigid portion that contacts the agitator. When a portion that contacts that agitator is made rigid, it has high endurance and may reduce an abrasion and breakage due to the contact. According to a toner cartridge of the present invention, the partition has a projection that contacts the agitator. As the partition contacts the agitator at its projection, only the projection is efficiently made durable so as to prevent an abrasion and breakage due to the contact. According to a toner cartridge of the present invention, the second space may be as large as or larger than the first space. This structure prevents the second space from overflowing even when collecting all the toner in the first space. For example, the toner cartridge may be replaced when no toner remains in the first space, and the toner in the first space is effectively utilized.
According to a toner cartridge of the present invention, the wall includes a first opening which is connectable to the first space and openable, and a second opening which is connectable to the second space and openable, the first and second openings being arranged almost symmetrically with respect to the partition. This arrangement is convenient because the displacement of the partition heated at the border between the first and second spaces might easily eliminate a waste toner heap in the second space.
A print unit of the present invention comprises a wall that defines an internal space, a displaceable partition that divides the internal space into a first space that may store unused toner, and a second space that may store waste toner, an agitator that agitates the toner in the first space and may displace the partition by contacting the partition, a photosensitive body, and a development part which forms a predetermined toner image on the photosensitive body. According to the print unit, the agitator, which feeds toner to the external device, may displace the partition.
According to a print unit of the present invention, the partition may be made of a sheet material that may vibrate elastically. Vibration in the partition would unpile a waste toner heap in contact with the partition. According to a print unit of the present invention, the second space may be arranged above the first space. As the first and second spaces are divided by the partition, this configuration allows waste toner to be placed on the partition using gravity. According to a print unit of the present invention, the partition may have a hinge structure. This hinge structure ha a simple structure and may displace the partition.
According to a print unit of the present invention, the partition may displace in accordance with an amount of the waste toner, and contact the agitator when the second space stores more than a predetermined amount of the waste toner. The fruitless energy for displacing the partition may thereby be saved where little waste toner exists in the second space. According to a print unit of the present invention, the partition may have a rigid portion that contacts the agitator. When a portion that contacts the agitator is made rigid, it has high endurance and may reduce an abrasion and breakage due to the contact. According to a print unit of the present invention, the partition has a projection that contacts the agitator. As the partition contacts the agitator at is projection, only the projection is efficiently made durable so as to prevent an abrasion and breakage due to the contact.
According to a print unit of the present invention, the second space may be as large as or larger than the first space. This structure prevents the second space from overflowing even when collecting all the toner in the first space. For example, the toner cartridge may be replaced when no toner remains in the first space, and the toner in the first space is effectively utilized.
A storage device of the present invention comprises a wall that defines as internal space, a displaceable partition that divides the internal space into first and second spaces, and a processing member which performs a predetermined process in the first space, wherein power supplied to said processing member is partially utilized to make the processing member contact the partition and displace said partition. According to the storage device, the power supplied to the processing member may displace the partition via the processing device or other members, and the processing member may perform a predetermined process. The power originally to the processing device also serves to displace the partition.
A method of manufacturing a storage container of the present invention comprises the steps of forming a processing member, first and second walls, and a displaceable partition, aligning the first and second walls and partition with one another while storing the processing member in the first wall, and adhering the first wall, second wall and partition around the partition, wherein the processing member performs a predetermined process in a space defined by the first wall and partition and power supplied to the processing member is partially utilized to make the processing member contact the partition and displace the partition. This method manufactures the storage container forming and adhering three layers. This adhesion may use ultrasound and/or heat.
A printer of the present invention comprises a wall that defines an internal space, a displaceable partition that divides the internal space into a first space that may store unused toner, and a second space that may store waste toner, an agitator that agitates the toner in the first space and may displace the partition by contacting the partition, a photosensitive body, a development part which forms a predetermined toner image on the photosensitive body, and a transfer device which transfers the toner image on a printing paper. According to this printer, the agitator, which feeds toner to the development part, may displace the partition.
Other objects and further features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.